Subconscious
by Hottiegrlx90
Summary: (Unexplainable) Once you've hit rock bottom, where do you fall to? Present time, original characters...Very deep
1. The End

(Hey… Many of you know me by the writer of, Snow, How Much She Suffers, and Happy Birthday. Well thanks for reading them. If you don't know me…uh…hi? Heh, well just read this. It was a story based on Slipknot's CD Volume 3 Subliminal Tracks. But as the story has gone on, the plot has drifted from the songs. So it's no longer a song fic. Hope you like…bye!)

Blood dripped from above and splashed in a small red puddle. The red liquid ran down the hardwood floor like a river of blood. Curving and turning, as it's dark deep red spread out. It dripped strait through the cracks of the wood, only to be fallowed by more.

Inferiority filled the room. Thought of being worthless, forgotten, and never to be needed traveled the mind. Thinking it would never get better. Not wanting it to get better! Just to end…forever. The point where _you_ **know** your nothing. The scene changed to a scarlet carpeted room with no lights and dark curtains. Only to be shown, a darkened corner, with not a single bit of light touching the space. "I am nothing…" "I am worthless…"

"What's the point? Why tell them… They don't listen…they don't care." The scene hopped back to the woodened floored room. Tears began to drop with the blood, but was soon consumed in its red. No longer showing traces of sadness, but showing death."I'll end it all!" In the shadows of the wood room a rather large bladed knife was held before a wrist already bleeding quite rapidly. The arm with the knife held was too pouring out. The knife slashed at the wrist over and over. Fury imbedded in each blow.

Then back to the carpeted room and black corner. "It isn't obvious?" _Tick Tick Tick Tick _An old grandfather clock read 11:57. The rotting hardwood soaked in the wet blood. It seeped through it's holes, it's cracks, and dryness. A fireplace lit the scarlet room, with a flame bursting high and dangerous.

"Can't they see theirs something wrong?" Screams slowly grew louder, but steadily kept its volume quiet and in the background. The screams cut and back to the path of blood. The shadow showed the cutter hauling the knife down. Haunted by grief and anger, the slicer held their hands to their head squeezing. "Ahhh…" they broke down, after already done fallen apart. There wasn't much farther for the poor soul to go down to. Where do you fall to, when you've already hit rock bottom?

"I don't want them to know… They can't find out!" papers, notebooks, folders were all thrown into the fireplace. "They must never be seen!" The flames flew up higher. Papers with deep thought, blood, and tears all turned to ash.The lasted paper was finally gone. The cutter fell forward landing face first on the wooden floor, unable to hold their own self up any longer. Blood continued to gush from the sliced wrists and it fell down the old wood's cracks and holes like waterfalls now, other than as if slowly being poured.

(Yes, yes…I know it's short.)


	2. Almost Invisable

(I know that my last chapter was a bit…eh…short? Anyways I hope I've grabbed some attention. I really hope! Just keep reading and reviewing and stuff…If you hate just be like! This is a piece of shit! If you don't then erm, be like this is not a piece for shit…er whatever)

__

Bones in the water and dust in my lungs  
Absorbing archaic like a sponge  
The ultimate way is the way you control  
But can you stay if you detach your soul?  
Bury the present and squeeze out the past  
The ones you endear to never last  
Chemical burns and the animalistic  
I'm just another hardline pseudo-statistic

Demaurnach High…A school of judgment. Just as the schools before it, the junior high, and elementary. The entire Demaurnach town city was this way. All the faces looked the same to him. Aboromu, also known as Atoka, roamed the halls, very early in the morning, he walked to his next class. A lot of times he couldn't tell their faces apart. It's not like it mattered, he didn't like those people. Well not those _type _of people. They were all the same to him. Airheads more worried about what everyone thinks about them then the real problems right in front of their own faces. Popularity blinding them from reality.

Can you feel this?  
I'm dying to feel this  
Can you feel this?

Yet, this feeling, wanting to being liked…it ran within him, too. Only he knew not being excepted wasn't that bad. Unless you lived in Demau, then, not being excepted…was hell! He longed to have friends… Just to be liked, by people, by girls, by his brothers, his dad, and mother. But no one seemed to really _like_ him at all. Just something he had to deal with when he woke in the morning, and slept at night.

_Blood on the paper and skin on my teeth  
Trying to commit to what's beneath  
To find the time is to lose the momentum  
You learn the lessons and immediately forget them  
Automatic and out of my reach  
Consult all the waste to find the key  
Minimal life and the polysyllabic  
I'm just another blank page - push the button, pull the rage_

Mr. Kayko babbled on with his lectures having a very small percentage of the class's attention. Atoka's black bangs rested over his golden eyes. He brushed them aside with the rest of his shoulder lengthened hair. His gaze set on his "older" brother. Yes, older by 2.35 minutes. Inuyasha was his name. Their golden eyes matched so vividly, and their hair patterns and thickness the same. Actually they were completely identical, except, their hair color. The only thing physically different between the two was their hair color, Inuyasha was blessed with beautiful silver hair which was becoming very rare as the race of demons were beginning to fade. Abor was left with the oh so common dark hair. Inuyasha's eyes wondered around the room as his mind flew in the clouds. It took him a while, but he noticed his brothers eyes laying on him and gave him a horrible look. Atoka jumped back a bit, a chill running through his body. He instantly turned the other way snatching his note book and opening to a blank page. After pulling out his collection of pens, he looked them all over and lifted up the deep red metallic one. He always used metallic pens when his work had to do with Inuyasha, just because of his hair. Just one of the many clues to his poetry. Soon his pen began to move all about as he stopped thinking, just wrote. All his words coming from the big empty space the lived deep with in him that never seemed to fill. But it stopped, right in the middle of the page… He laid his arm down and rested his mouth on it, to hold his head up. After closing his eyes flash back, including his dear brother, ran through his head. Without meaning to his bit down hard his fangs rushing through his flesh. He pulled back to see blood rise from the bite mark in his arm. Ignoring it he put the pen back on the paper and found himself finishing up the first page. He was on to the next one…

Can you feel this?  
I'm dying to feel this  
Can you feel this?

After filling up the fifth page he completed his release of the hurt. Well only helped ease the pain… He shut the notebook and began to doodle on the front cover with his silver pen. His left hand, unoccupied, was shaking out of control. He could feel it, the eyes…people looking and pointing and staring. Talking about him, he could hear the whispers. None of the words seemed to make any sense to him. No body liked him and he could never figure out why. He never did anything… His brother, he…he was "popular". He was in, with the _in_ crowd. And he did not like Abor at all. He told them awful things… So they knew that if they were seen with him, that Inuyasha would look at them as a freak! They couldn't have that! They all wanted the joy, the power, the **fake** love of popularity. But Atoka asked for no such thing, he just wanted a friend…just one…

__

I am all, but what am I?  
Another number that isn't equal to any of you  
I control, but I comply  
Pick me apart, then pick up the pieces  
I'm uneven

Out to roam the halls again, making his way onto his next class. Atoka threw his hood over his head allowing it to cover half of his face. Without notice, some one pulled his hood down and his head slammed down on a metal pole. "Ahh! Shit!" He held his hand to his forehead and looked to see a couple of bullies he had known for a while. To Atoka's disadvantage, it was a couple of jocks that were both one quarter human and three fourths demon. Just one step ahead of him it seemed. He held his hand in front of his face to see his head had been busted open. They laughed like hyenas! The more buff one, Qual, lifted Abor upside down where the smaller one, Jim, found himself enjoying a nice game of soccer with Atoka's head.

I am the damaged one  
All my life and the damage done

Atoka sat by himself at lunch. He posted up against the chain link fence as everyone else enjoyed their break at the tables. They didn't allow him to sit with them, he wasn't good enough for them. Atoka just watched his food as if waiting for it to dance. He wasn't really that hungry, his mouth hurt anyways. "You ganna eat at that dumb ass?" a chuckling voice asked in quite ignorance. "Huh?" Abor looked up, the sun shinning in his eyes. Jim snatched his burger and stuffed it in his mouth. As he chewed Qual grabbed his chocolate milk. "Eaaah!" Jim spat the burger back out on his trey. "The fuck! I hate mustard!" "You thirsty Toke?" Qual asked before smashing the milk over his head. You may be thinking, what's wrong with this pussy! Why doesn't he fight back? Who cares, brothers aren't supposed to get along anyways? But it's different…for those of you who have siblings, how would you feel if as long as you've known some one who you expected to be there for you in life, just always hated your guts? It really didn't matter if people hurt him anymore…At least they noticed he was there.

__

Can you feel this?  
I'm dying to feel this  
Can you feel this?

It felt like the nothing! All the physical pain. He couldn't feel it anymore, the pain inside was to strong. Inuyasha sat at the table with his "higher classed" friends as they all pointed and laughed at his dumber, less cool, freak of a brother. Though _he_ did not laugh, just sat and watched.

__

I am all, but what am I?  
Another number that isn't equal to any of you  
I control, but I comply  
Pick me apart, then pick up the pieces  
I'm uneven

Alone Abor walked…all by himself. He herd the burnout of tires and watched his twin brother ride of with all his friends in his best friend's car. "What the hell are you doin' just standin' there? Move!" his oldest brother Sesshomaru shoved him out of the way. "Oh, my bad…" he almost whispered. Sesshomaru continued walking, his attention definitely not grabbed. Clouds stretched across the sky and Atoka noticed the ground grow dark as the sun was blocked out. "Eh…" he sighed to himself, it was another lonely rest of the day ahead of him. "Oh boy, now I get to go home…" he said sarcastically cheerfully.

(Heh…well this one's a bit longer…)


	3. Friday

(Yeah, I think this way may go better…)

center "Wroof! Wroof!" An old rot lifted its sleepy head as her ears picked up the sound of foot steps approach the house. In ran a rot pit mix puppy with the energy of a three year old after finishing up Halloween candy. "Woof! Woof!" she jumped all over the place and stuck her snout in front the curtains. Her tail shaking her entire body. Abor entered the house petting the two year old dog, "Ey! Bubble Gum! Chill!", and looked over at the old dog. This dog gave him nether a wag of a tail or any sign of joy of his return. Instead he received a low deep growl and the showing of her white sharp teeth.

"Inuya-?" His mother looked in the living room from the kitchen, "Oh Aboromu, it's you…" "Huh…eh…hi," he said and rushed up the stairs. He walked down the long red carpeted hallway. "Atoka!" a small girl with black pigtails ran to him. "Atoka your home!" she smiled. Abor gave her the best smile he could, "Hey Mia." It always made him feel better to see his sisters. He didn't know if they really liked him, well his younger sisters really didn't know how to shun family members. But the older ones…did they only pity him? She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as possible. Abor hugged her back before escorting her out of his pathway. "Your not going to go lock yourself upstairs again are you?" she wined. Atoka didn't answer only walked. "Can I come with you? Please!" she begged. "No…not this time," he said as he pulled a string that dangled from the ceiling.

Out pulled the steps to the attack. Dust flew all over the room like snow. The old rotting wood creaked as Aboromu walked across it. He plopped back on his futon and stretched across his black comforter. Light shinned through the ripped black curtains. After starring blankly at the ceiling, Abor rolled to his side and turned on his old TV. The only television in the house without cable. "Ugh…" he turned it off and buried his head in a pillow.

Aboromu could no longer breathe. He could feel it, the thick liquid all around him. In which he knew he was submerged in blood. The familiar feel and taste as he kept his tongue away from his lips. His arms repeatedly swished the gore behind him. Farther up he moved in hope of reaching the surface, but failed. Still he made it no where! First he hesitated a bit, then opened his eyes hoping they wouldn't burn. But it was fine, and he could see through the red, too. He looked to his left, right, up down, back, and front. Each way seemed to lead to nowhere. So he continued to swim his way up.

Once he grew tired, Abor stopped. All power to control his body was lost and he became limp. He saw himself, only it wasn't himself. His face had two jagged stripes, similar to Sesshomaru, claws much longer and sharper than they'd ever been. As the other him smiled with a darkened smirk he showed off his longer sharper fangs. Abor was confused…what was this other him smiling for. '_He's going to do something…hurt some one…' _Atoka knew as he looked into the stronger him's eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Mia. She looked right through him. Able to only see the _other_ Abor. "Aboro-" she cut her self as he gave her a deadly look and shook his head "no." She gulped, "A-Atoka?" He grinned letting his fangs out again. Before Mia could pull her composure together, Atoka had already grabbed her, squeezing from her arms, digging his nails in her flesh.

Aboromu attempted to rush to her aid, but still could not move. He tried to at least clench his fists. But his fingers continued to stay calm and at rest. Abor could feel himself began to float towards the surface along with Atoka who swam up, pulling Mia with him. Slowly his head rose above the blood for him to see nothing but what looked as if a desert of blood. Atoka splashed above the red ocean yanking Mia above. She gasped for air and wiggled trying to get loose, but it was no use. With his left hand Atoka gripped Mia's neck, using his claws, and with his right hand he stiffened his fingers and knuckles, allowing his claws to grow long as he readied himself to rip through the small girl. He jabbed his nails into her and tore out her heart.

Abor watched stunned, unable to help her at all. Even worse, he was watching himself do it. Nothing ran his mind except, '_What have I become?_' Atoka dropped the dieing girl into the sea of blood. He then let out a loud roar that sounded more like the devil than anything, and ripped his fangs into the beating bleeding mass. Aboromu felt his hands and arms shake as he still could not breathe, even though he was no longer under the blood. He could hear the liquid plop as he shook it all over the place. But still he continued to watch the other him feed off his younger sister's living heart. Then moved his eyes to his no longer living sister. His whole body began to twitch begging for air.

Aboromu's eyes popped open. He was shaking madly, shaking his entire bed. His face planted in his pillow, that's why he couldn't breathe. Quickly he rolled over panting heavily, taking deep gasps of air. What he didn't understand is why he didn't just roll over in his sleep… He looked at his window which no longer let rays of the sun in, letting him know it was already night. After kicking down the attack steps, Abor saw Mia standing there. "Huh…eh. What are you doing?" he hopped down, "You shouldn't stand so close to the attack door…erm…thingy… It's dangerous, what if I-" Before he finished she rushed to him and put her arms around him hugging tightly. Atoka didn't really get it… "Dinner's ready," she said softly. "What…?" now he was really confused. "Mia! There you are come on!" Inuyasha yanked her away from him. She looked sadly up at him, "But I was telling Atoka it was time for dinner!" and pointed back to him. Inuyasha continued to drag her away, "Yeah well, he can figure it out on his own! Dinners ready, you need to come eat."

Inuyasha stared at Aboromu with hatred. Abor just played the piano like he was told to. He was to practice after dinner for a hour. Inuyasha stood in the kitchen doorway watching him. He couldn't stand him! But he didn't know why… For as long as he could remember he just hated him. Abor didn't know _why_ they made him play, they just did, and he didn't argue. He didn't remember starting ether, it was some time before he had started school. "You **suck**!" Inuyasha shouted before charging up the staircase. Abor didn't pay any attention to it, just continued to practice the knew piece his instructor gave him their last visit.

"Can I play!" a small girl's voice called. Abor stopped and looked down at the short person. "Heh…sure," then smiled for her. "So Amber, did you have fun at school today?" he lifted her up and set her next to himself on the stool. "No…" she began to play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _like he had already taught her. "What? No? Why not?" he asked a bit sarcastic. "Well… Today I wore my new skirt! I was so happy! Until I got to school with it on…" she pouted and took her fingers off the keys. "Because of school? Did they make fun of you?" he asked. "No…All the girls loved me skirt!" she smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. "So what's wrong!" he grew impatient from going in circles. Amber gave him a dirty look then went on, "But all the boys wouldn't leave my skirt alone!" "What!" he slammed his hand on the piano keys. "Yeah!" she crossed her arms and pouted, "They kept sticking here hands up it and looking up it and stuff!" "Why didn't you tell some one!" he asked. "I _am_ telling someone!" she wined.

Aboromu slowly walked down the hall as all of his family rushed around. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM KAY!" his second oldest sister screamed as she pounded on the door. He noticed Amber in a white skirt and stopped her. "Hey, go change. Ok?" She nodded and zoomed off to her room. "What the fuck!" a familiar voice scolded. He turned around to see his brother giving him yet another look of hate. "Who said you can tell her what to do? Like you know best or something…" "Uh…ok… Like _you_ know or something…" with that he walked off.

"Atoka…hmmm…" Abor said to himself. '_I wonder why they call me that_?' he thought to himself. "Whoo! Friday!" Kagome and Kikyou, two of Inuyasha's cheerleader friends hurrahed. "Friday, oh yeah. You were invited to Miroku's party, _right_?" another schoolgirl asked, giving a bit of a stuck up look as she said right? "Of course!" the other girl said to stop the shun, "I mean…only the losers weren't invited. I think _everyone_ was invited." "Well…_almost_ everyone." the girl answered back and they both looked at Abor as a disgrace from the corner of their eyes. He walked on, acting as if he didn't even notice. '_Damn…it's Friday…_' which he knew meant piano practice today. When he was younger he use to have it every day but Sundays, then just the weekdays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, but now it was just Fridays.

Abor approached his locker and began to decode the lock. Click, click, click, _click_! His ears twitched to the sound of the metal device. The scent of female rushed to him. He glanced over to see a well figured freshman. It was Jehn. Her brown hair curled all over the place and her cheeks were still rosy from laughing with her friends. A smile still lingered on her face and her blue eyes shimmered. It could have been just how _Abor _was seeing her. He found himself panting, his eyes planted on her. She quickly glanced over at him and he set his eye sight forwards. When she looked away, he looked back. Atoka glided his tongue over his lips as his breathe began to come out in different patterns. His heart raced a bit and his mind was out in the gutters. Jehn looked back over, already disturbed by his breathing. Then she saw he was watching her! She quickly slammed her locker shut, turned the lock, and scurried off.

Atoka let out a large sigh, '_Oh well_…' All day, every class, people were talking about Miroku's party. He wanted to go…but that didn't sound like a very good idea. Kikyou leapt with all her might and succeeded in making it past the door before the bell rang. She smiled at her accomplishment, 'I know I'm perfect! And graceful…' she stood with exquisite posture. Then took a seat right next to Inuyasha, "Hey…" "Oh, what's up Kikyou?" he noticed her. "So, I can't wait until tonight!" she laughed. Inuyasha smiled a bit and nodded back, "Hell yeah!" "I _know_ I'll be gettin' **_real drunk_**!" her eyes widened on 'real drunk.' "I mean…a lot of us will be. I just wanted to know if you'd stay by me? I wouldn't want to do anything, _crazy_." She became restless. Inuyasha just sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned the other way.

On his other side was seated Kagome. "Hehe!" she giggled and waved. He didn't even bother trying to deal with her. "Inuyasha…" she asked for his attention. But he didn't turn to her. "Inuyasha," she said again. He continued to ignore her. "Inuyasha!" she kicked his desk and he fell back. "What!" he looked at her. She pouted, "Well I am your friend! I'd appreciate you saying hello!" "Ugh…Hi Kagome!" he said with a heavy attitude. Beside him Kikyou mocked Kagome, enjoying every bit of torment. Kagome just gave her a dirty look and jerked her head to face the front of the room.

"Miroku! Miroku!" Atoka herd a younger girl's voice call out. He turned to see a sophomore rushing to the pervert with the party. Miroku waited full of joy, "Yes! How can I assist you?" "You stupid pervert! How obvious could you make it! People don't even talk like that!" Inuyasha hit his friend in the back of the head. "Shut up!" Miroku hushed him back. "Miroku! I can't wait for your party tonight!" she practically jumped. "Aha! Yes, and I…cannot wait to see you there tonight…" Miroku smiled, attempting to be charming. The girl giggled, "I just need to know when it is." "Well, _the party_, starts at 8 o'clock. But, you can show up around 6 or so…for our _own_ party," he leaned in closer and gave her a wink, "Uh…what was it?" he leaned away rubbing his stubbly chin. "Kayko!" she shouted nervously, not wanting to _loose_ him. "Ahh…dear sweet Kayko. I hope, no I _know_…you'll have a good time," he leaned back in.

As Aboromu waited for the last bell of the day to ring, he day dreamed of many young, intoxicated available, naive girls waiting to be taken advantage of. Of course he'd feel bad for doing so, if these weren't the same girls who tormented, harassed, and socially abused him sense he'd known them. '_I must go to this party…_' he thought on the inside. On the outside he looked dazed as his head swayed a bit and a perverted smile spread the lower half of his face. _RING _Everyone rushed out the door. Except Abor who took his time. They all were off, rushing to their lockers and out the doors to ready for the upcoming party.

Abor walked home alone, again. '…I just need to know when it is. Well, the party, starts at 8 o'clock…' "Starts at eight…I'll still be at practice. I won't be out of practice until ten. Where will I say I'm going? I never go anywhere, stay out anywhere or anything. Hmm… I guess I'll think of _something_. I'll show up when everyone's already fucked up, so it'll make things easier, I hope." he spoke to himself. "Aboromu! One of my favorite students…Welcome!" his instructor smiled. Abor took a deep breath and seated himself at the bench. "So let's hear it…You've been practicing, right?" "Erm…yeah." and he began to play. /center 


	4. Friday Night

(Hey, thanks to all ya'll who are reading… RrNr)

"Very good, you _have_ been practicing!" his instructor placed his right hand on Abor's left shoulder. Abor just swallowed hard and continued to play. The instructor bobbed his head to the tempo as he slid his hand up and down Abor's back. "Mr. Luinzie!" Abor jumped. "Yes…?" the instructor's mind seemed to be off in the clouds a bit. Atoka thought a bit, "Uh… I-" but thought of nothing. "You must be thirsty!" Mr. L patted his back and went off to fetch some drinks. Atoka let out a deep sigh of relief. Soon Mr. Luinzie was back. He set Abor's drink on a coaster up top the instrument as he sipped his own. Abor's glass was full of ice and bottled water, but in Mr. L's was a screwdriver, or vodka and orange juice. "Excellent!" he exclaimed and set his empty tall glass next to Abor's short one. His eyes seemed to be fallowing the music piece… He placed his right on Abor's lower back, "I thought you were thirsty." "I am, but, I'm playing right now…" "Aha! Just as you were taught, play the song until it's finished." Mr. L laughed a bit. Once he came to the end of the song, he lifted the glass and took a sip. The instructor went off to refill his own glass. Impatiently Abor watched the clock witch still read six forty-two. "Damn it…" he cursed. Mr. L was just entering the room, "What's wrong?" "Huh!" he jumped a bit, "Oh nothing I have a party to be at is all." He covered himself up.

"Ah, I see." Mr. Luinzie took a few more gulps and set his drink aside, "There's still a few things we need to go over. Like, around measure 29. Your getting a bit offbeat… You gotta stay with the tempo. Play 25 to 30 for me." His arms stretched across ether side of Abor as he held himself up on the piano. Abor flipped back to the page and set his fingers on the keys. Then he began to play what he was told. Mr. L's eyes began to fallow the music again, "Very good…" and he rested his head on Abor's shoulder. "Do it again!" he demanded. So Abor started again. Mr. Luinzie lifted hands from the wood and crossed his arms over Abor's stomach, placing his hands on Abor's waste. This made Abor swallow down hard. Mr. L chuckled a bit at this as he slid his hands downward. "I'm done!" Abor cried out. Mr. L grunted a bit, "Herm…I, play the song over. I want to hear if you have any, _other_, weak spots." So Aboromu switched back over to the first page and played the song over again. Mr. Luinzie slipped his fingers down Abor's pants.

Aboromu left as the clock read 10:02. "Bye Mr. Luinzie," he said as he walked out the doors. Mr. L smirked, "See you next time Aboromu," and he sipped from his full again glass. He was glad to be over with that. But he knew that in seven days, he'd be back in the same place. That wasn't important now, the party was! Abor really wanted to go, but then again. "I just won't go home," he said to himself, realizing how big of an idiot he really was. '_What's the worse they'll do? Ground me?_' he laughed a bit. He approached Miroku's house. "Should I go in… What will they do to me? Oh well…" he shook it off and walked to the door. "Should I knock?" just as he was about to the door flung open. There stood Jehn, attempting to hold herself up. "Eh…" Abor held her up. She looked up and smiled, she didn't run, she didn't scream, she didn't panic, she _smiled_… He wasn't really sure what to do, so he just smiled back. "Ab-bor…?" she slurred. "Uh-huh?" he nodded. She placed her head on his upper stomach, unable to reach his chest, and giggled, "I am sooooooo…..buzzed…" "Yeah, I can tell," he answered. She began to sway back and forth, "You know, I've _always _liked you?" "I doubt that," he said lowly.

"I think a lot!" she paused. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. She continued, "A lot! About, what you look like, under!…your clothes…" "Under?" he asked a bit shocked. He lifted her wedding style and went inside. "I'm supposed be home in…what time is it?" she asked. He thought for a second, "Around ten-thirty." Jehn began to burst into laughter, "Like an hour ago!" "That's nice to know!" Abor said back. "What the **fuck **are _you _doing here!" he herd his brother scream from behind him. Abor just ignored Inuyasha and made his way through all the people. "Hey you fuck face! I'm talking to you!" he attempted to fallow after. Abor stepped of the mobs of people and pushed through the crowds trying to make his way to the steps. Then he heard a huge crash, and turned to see Inuyasha had tumbled into a lamp, that hit some one on the head, who fell into the fish tank, that broke all over everyone, and there was glass, water, and fish all over the place.

Abor took Jehn to a vacant room. He set her on the bed and sat next to her. Jehn laid her head in his lap and giggled up at him. "Eh…hey wait a minute," he tried to clear things. "I'm all yours Abor!" she licked her lips just as he had done earlier that day. He shook his head to get things strait. Of course he wanted to do it, just not to poor little Jehn, "Actually, how bout…not." She pouted, "Why not!" "Well, I mean…" he didn't know what to say. Now she looked sad, like she wasn't good enough or something. "How about I just lay here with you?" he asked. "No!" jumped up and pushed him on his back. Soon Abor found himself startled by the freshman. Slowly she rocked back and forth, "Don't make me rape you!" she laughed. "Let's not have that…" he smiled for her. She grabbed his face and leaned in kissing him. This was a big shocker for him! His first kiss… Jehn slid in her tongue and continued to ride him. Not sure of what exactly to do, Abor kissed her back, just going along. She pulled away, "Ok…we can just make out." He was fine with this, he wouldn't feel bad for her then.

Atoka left the room with Jehn peacefully sleeping and tucked in. He locked the door before leaving though. "Toke!" Qual cheered. Jim put his arm around him, "Glad you could make it!" Abor turned back to Qual handed him a bottle with a strange grin on his face. He just shrugged it off and chugged. It burned his mouth, throat, and stomach. Plus, it tasted _awful_! Once he was finished with that, he was feeling pretty good. He stumbled all over the place! "There you are you stupid fuck!" Inuyasha practically fell into him. Abor laughed at him, "Shut up! Your drunk!" His head swayed back and forth, as Inuyasha tried to keep his balance. "Atoka!" Qual chuckled. Jim held a long tube, "Time to chug!" "Ok!" he was done for it. They pushed everything off the coffee table and slammed him down on it. Jim stuffed the bong his tube in his mouth, and Qual grabbed a bottle of Southern Comfort, "You need a chaser?" "Mmm…mmm…" Abor shook his head no. Then Qual poured it on down.

Gulp, gulp, gulp, down the hatchet it went. As it hit his stomach he could feel himself get drunker. He made it about one quarter of the bottle and didn't feel so good any longer. Aboromu rolled over and began to puke his guts out. "Hahaha! He's **fucked **up!" they laughed. "You did pretty good!" Qual patted him on the back as Abor looked at him shit faced. "Especially for your first time drinking. I know it is…" he bobbed his head.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed. His head felt as if lots of people were poking it, over and over. He slowly sat up, "Damn…" A bit of sun and pink shinned in through his curtains. He ripped them open revealing a perfect view of the sunset. "How long have I been sleeping? How long have I been home? How the hell did I get home!" he tried to remember but couldn't. "Aboromu!" Mia called from the floor below him. Down fell the steps and down came Abor, "Uh-huh?" "Abor!" she leapt to him, "Do you feel better?" "Feel better? What?" he was confused. She looked up at him as she hugged him tighter, "Yeah! You came and you were real sick! Puking and everything!" "Came? Home? When?" "When'd you come home? This morning! At breakfast time!" she explained. "Inuyasha…when'd he get home?" Abor asked her. She looked at him like he was an idiot, "He spent the night at Miroku's! Duh! He hasn't even came home yet!"

"You dumb ass!" his eldest brother backhanded him on the back of his head. "I know where you were! You stupid-" he looked down at Mia, "Mia run along." "But," she winded. "Go!" he pried her off Atoka and shoved her away. She gave him a mean look before running off. Sesshomaru clenched his fist and busted Abor right in the lip. Abor stood completely still, as if he didn't feel a thing, because he didn't. Blood trickled from his lip, and gently he wiped it away. "Why the hell would you go to Miroku's party anyways!" Sesshomaru sensed around to make sure no one was listening in. "You know no one likes you anyway! What's the point of being such a **dumb fuck**?" "Why weren't you there?" he caught Sesshomaru off guard. Sessh didn't answer him, just gave him a **_horrible _**glare, it was like a talent.


End file.
